From both sides of Heaven: A Saiyuki story
by Viktori
Summary: ok the main summary is the first paragraph in the story, so I'm going to be lazy and not put it here. Sorry
1. From Both Sides of Heaven

It's a Saiyuki thing. You are a girl, whose father was the master of Hell while your mother was the Goddess of all Heaven that gives you the best of both sides. Your name is Ryn and you are traveling with the Saiyuki guys. You are a demon more powerful than Goku and also a vampire,which means you have the wings and the teeth. You can control the elements with things you call spells, but you control your powers with a couple limiter bracelets. One more thing, having your parents being who they were, you are the Demon Goddess.

I was in the inn room just lounging about. Goku and Gojyo were raising all hell about some bandage that was too tight. Hakkai was talking to Hakaru about something, and I was mentally drawing a map, staking out the area where I could go to stay out of Sanzo's way. Sanzo shuffled in from an adjoining room. Goku's eyes got really big, he ran up to Sanzo and didn't look at his face. Sanzo askes "Where's my beer?" Goku ran over to the ice box and got one. Sanzo took one long sip and proceded to beat Goku over the head with his fan. "Damn monkey why the hell did you do that? You could have killed us all, don't you get that?" Sanzo finally released Goku and walked over to me. Goku ran over to Hakkai and whined, Hakkai told him to be quiet and three pairs of eyes turned in my direction.

Sanzo took one look at me and said one word. "Come." I got up and stood right in front of him. He tilted my head up and his eyes display a mix of anger, hate, gratitude and the smallest hint of amusement. He said something that made me think about what had happened and I burst into tears. The guys stood there helplessly and Sanzo look's at me and just let me cry. I flung my arms around him and mascara got all over his robe. He didn't notice because he was trying to pry me off of him. He didn't notice the mascara...yet. My mind raced back to only two days before.

(Ok time for a flashback)

We were in a little town that was home to a palm reader, I thought it might be fun to go see him. The guys were all for it accept for Sanzo, of course, god that guy was such a drag. Anyway you finally convince him to go, so when we got their Gojyo goes first. In his palm was tiger, none of us knew what the hell that it ment, Goku got food or starvation, Hakkai got happyness, Sanzo did it and got rain, and I got wily, sly, tricky, devilish, and beauty. The guys looked at me only to recive an impish grin. While we were walking back, the town had gotten still and it was kinda creepy. A shadow fell on me and it was none other than Kugaiji.

Goku had had enough of Kugaiji trying to steal the matena scripture. Gojyo had had enough of him hitting on me. About fifteen minutes later, Sanzo was practically dead, Goku was really pissed, and Hakkai, Gojyo and I were at loss for what to do. " So Ryn, how do you like me now." Kugaiji sneered. "Not anymore than before bastard. In fact I like you less now than ever before." Goku turned to face Hakkai and tell's him to "Stop me when that jackass Kugaiji is dead." Goku took off his cornet and let the aurora take him over. The way Goku screamed was horrible and his transformation was frightening. But the full demon Goku was hot. Goku disappeared only to reappear right next to Kugaiji. Beating him to a pulp, Goku turned on you and Gojyo, hitting him with all the force he had. I knew that we don't stand a chance, and I did the only thing I could, I took off my limiters and flashed and apologetic look at Hakkai. I heard Hakkai scream, but can't make out what it was. There was a pull on my body and the world went white. A rush of energy and I let myself go. I felt something running down my hands and it smelled really sweet. A blow to my head knocked me down and I felt a warm liquid run down my arm. Then came the sensation that I was being crammed into a small box. Then I passed out.

When I woke up, Hakkai was nodding off, Goku was talking with Gojyo and shaking his head. When I groaned, they both looked over. Seeing that I was awake, they both scrambled over, knocking Hakkai down and waking him up. I tried to get out of the bed, but got pushed down by Gojyo. "Hell no, your not getting out of this damn bed till your better Ryn." Hakkai told him to stop yelling at me. Goku asked why I did what I did. Hakkai and Gojyo stopped arguing and waited for me to answer. I looked away and answered. "I guess that I knew that none of us could beat Goku like that. The only way to fight a demon is with a banishing gun, or another demon. And since Gojyo can't change and Hakkai is the only one who can get us under control, I figured that I was the only one who could be a demon. The guys looked just stared at me. After a while Hakkai went to check on Sanzo and came back.

Ok end of flash back.

Sanzo looked down and got a good look at the black streaks of mascara running down his robe. I didn't stick around to find out what he was going to do to me. I grabbed my bag, ran out the door and down the stairs. I heard pounding feet running down the stairs. I figures it was Hakkai and Gojyo running after me. I was out on the street when something tripped me. I went sprawling on my face, something struck me in the head and I blacked out. When I woke up I was chained to a wall. I couldn't free myself and I was really scared. "So you're finally awake." The voice came from the shadows. It was horrible a kind of sickly-sweet honey-coated tone. "If your hungry, I'll release you and let you have something to eat." whispered the voice in the shadows. This is way to easy. I thought and tried to conjure up a fire spell, it didn't work. "I knew you had powers, so I put a spell on you that took them away." The voice laughed. I was stunned.

There I was, trapped like a mouse with no way of letting the guys know where I was. I felt like there was a weight pulling me down. I was scared. I had no clue if the food was poisoned or not. I had no way of knowing what would happen to me. I felt so weak, so defenseless, I knelt there not knowing if I could trust this mysterious voice not to kill me or not. Struggling to stand, I started to scream, The light flicked on to revel none other than..Hakkai?! I was reeling and he started to laugh. I was confused and angry. I took a look at the cage. It was a sliding door with the paper taken off it to revel the posts that held it up. The chains were real enough, but they were mechanical. Don't ask me where the guys got them , because I don't know. I was confused as to how my powers didn't work. Hakkai told me that he had gotten from an apothecary. The spell held off powers for a little while. I was so angry that I had to devise a plan. I started to cry. A woman's weapon that always works. I could feel my powers returning, and I feighted weakness. Goku walked over bent down to pick me up. "I wouldn't do that if I were you"

Sanzo warned him. Damn you, I thought. "Its ok Sanzo, she should be powerless of another hour or so." Hakkai said. I acted like my electric spell wouldn't work and Goku believed me. When he picked me up, He got the shock of his life. Literally. He went flying through the roof and I fired three more which knocked the guys out. I felt kinda bad, but that didn't last to long. They got what they deserved. I put Gojyo and the other two on their beds. I went out to find Goku. The monkey couldn't have gone that far.

I heard a siren in the distance heading my way. 'Oh shit; I thought' if they find Goku, I'm dead.' I saw a crowd milling around and I pushed my way through. Goku lay on the ground, with his hair sticking up more then normal. "Don't touch him miss, he appears to have been electrified." Said a man's voice at my elbow, I turned around and found a pair of eyes as green as my own. And it didn't help that he was really hot! "That's ok I'm immune to electricity, and he's my brother." I replied, so what if I lied its not like he would ever find out. People moved as I picked Goku up and started to walk away. The crowd parted and some people stared at me as if I were a queen, some bowed at me. That was really creepy. But anyway, back at the room, the rest of the party was just waking up and they were really pissed.

"What?" I asked "I brought him back didn't I?" That really made Sanzo snap, pulling out his banisher he pointed it at my head. "I've had enough of you and your mouth bitch. What do you do after we've been nice to your demon ass? You go blow Goku through the roof." Sanzo's voice was strangely calm for his anger. "So what? You gonna shoot me?" I smirked. "Don't tempt me." "You know it wouldn't do you any good, I can block it with a spell. So it would be a waste of bullets." I replied. Hakkai had been going to get some cold water for Goku downstairs. He opened the door to find the war going on. "Oh my, why all the fighting?" he asked. Gojyo appeared to be ignoring all of this, but I could tell that he was really getting nervous. Goku sat on the bed gawking at us and I stared at Sanzo evenly. There was a timid rap on the door. "We'll finish this later Ryn.

Come in" he barked I frightened looking little girl walking in carrying a whole mess of food. Goku's eyes fairly popped out of his head" YES! FOOD" he shouted, and promptly fell on the food. The girl gave a little giggle. "We didn't order this." Hakkai pointed out. "No sir, its from the man down the hall." The girl answered shyly accepting the meat bun that Hakkai handed to her. I looked out the door only to see the hot green-eyed guy leaning against a door. "Ryn what are you staring at out there?" Sanzo shouted. 'What does it matter.' I mumbled to myself. "Ryn get your ass back in here" The little girl nearly fell down trying to get away from the door. Green-eyes smirked at me and 'Meet me in an hour.' he mouthed. I flashed an annoyed look at the guy and nodded before I got pulled back in the room. Facing Sanzo, I put up my blocking spell that no one could see, but me. There was so much tension in the room you could have cut it with kiddy scissors. Ignoring Sanzo I let down my shield and brushed past him to take my place next to Goku across from Hakkai. Gojyo and Sanzo sat at opposite ends of the table. Gojyo across from Goku and Sanzo next to Hakkai.

You sat far away on the other end. The meal was filled with shouts of " What the hell you bastard, why'd you take that? It was mine!" "Damn monkey you name's not on it anywhere!" And of course the occasional sound of the banisher going off. About an hour later, I said I was going out, to get stuff for dinner. "No way Ryn! You can cook?!" Goku said. "Of course I can you jackass monkey!" I spat back. "Be careful Ryn, do you want me to go with you?" Hakkai offered ignoring the death glare from Gojyo. "No I'll be fine by my self. I'm going to change." "Why ?" asked Sanzo "Because I want to that's why." I said and left. When I came back they kinda took a double take. "Ryn are you meeting someone?" asked Gojyo "Who would I know way out here?" I mumbled. "What? Do you think I'm stupid? Why else would you be dressed like a punk?" He said.

My outfit was punk, just like I liked it. I had a black tube top with lacing up the sides, emo jeans with a skull chain and a spiked choker, matching bracelets and skull earrings. 'Of course I'm meeting someone baka. But it's not like I'm telling you that.' I though. "What ever, I'm leaving." I growled and slammed the door. The green eyed guy was waiting for me, I told him to walk ahead of me to the nearest bar, because the guys might be watching me. He nodded and walked out. Seconds later, I followed and we ended up at a bar called Nui Ona. After a few drinks we were feeling kinda giddy and who walks in but Gojyo and Goku. I tried to hide, but it was too late. They had seen me. "Shit Ryn, your going to be in so much trouble when Sanzo finds out." Goku said." But Sanzo's not going to find out is he?" I said baring my claws threating him. Chang, that was the green eyed guys' name, was sizing Gojyo up.

Chang was the same height, but looked a bit more buff than Gojyo did. "Ryn who are they?" Chang asked. "Just some jackass monkey and ITS pet roach come to TRY to take me back to some damn priest who's way to over protective." I was met with stares from said monkey and roach. "Ryn, lets go before Sanzo catches us in here. Goku whined. "You'd better go Ryn, I'll catch up with you later." Chang murmured. I nodded and he let go of my wrist reluctly. When we walked out of the bar, I passed a stand that had stuff to make onigiri. The guys were out of sight. So I stopped and bought some for dinner. By the time I had finished, the guys were gone. Tight before I walked in, someone grabbed me from behind and kissed me on the lips. He let go and looked at me long enough for me to see brilliant green eyes. Chang! He ran off and I walked into the door.

Bolted up stairs and into the room. There was evidence of a fight. Blood ran on the walls and there were holes in the roof where the banisher had gone off. I heard a ruckus in the next room and walked in. Gojyo and Goku were backing away from Sanzo who was pointing the banisher at them. "What's going on?" I asked. Four pairs of eyes turned to look at me. Sanzo dropped his gun. "I got stuff for dinner, but I'll need a rice cooker thing." I said. "Where the hell did you go? One minute your right behind us then the next your gone!" Goku ranted. "If you want to eat then you'll quit talking to me like that shithead." I answered avoiding his question. "So what's for dinner Ryn? It must be good if you need a rice steamer for it." Hakkai said. "Its a surprise." I said and headed down stairs for the little steamer that the cook said that I could use. Hakkai came with me and told me what had happened. Sanzo had gotten really mad at all of them. He had flown off the handle hit Gojyo in the head with the gun. That explained the blood on the wall and the bandage on Gojyo's head. I felt kinda bad about not saying anything, but I guess that my guilt never lasts long.

After dinner, which passed uneventfully, Hakkai and I cleaned and brought the cooker back. "NO!!" the scream came from the kitchen. We rushed to the kitchen and what we saw haunted me. There standing over the mangled bodies of the cook and his help was a demon. I turned and grabbed Hakkai who pulled me into the next room and told me to get the others. I bounded up stairs and nearly ran into them. Goku pulled me to him, Gojyo was getting a red face. Sanzo ignored this, and grabbed my wrist. "What's going on? Who screamed?" "De..de..demon in the kitchen." I stammered.

"Where's Hakkai?" Sanzo let go of my wrist and shoved me at Goku. He ran down the stairs without waiting for an answer. I rushed after him and nearly fell down the stairs. The demon hadn't moved, but it had started to decapitate the bodies and demolish the little kitchen. Then it struck me that the demon was familiar. IT was the piercing green eyes that haunted me. Chang! I was shocked. How could he lie to me like that? I now knew what had stopped me from killing him earlier. I heard the guys arguing in the next room over what the next plan of action was going to be. That was really unusual for them. I snuck into the kitchen where the demon, I mean Chang, was and stood there. He noticed me instantly. "I know you, I've seen you before." I was amazed that he remembered, yet it was kinda of frightening. "Yeah Chang, we went to the club together." My instincts told me to run, but my heart told me to stay. Demon Chang moved towards me with his teeth bared and his claws extended.

"Ryn get out of there now!" Goku screamed, while Hakkai conjured up some chi. "No! I can't let you kill him." I yelled back. "Chang you don't need to do this, you can change. Don't you like me? Do you think I want to kill you?" I was begging and pleading with a demon for his life. Weird. I didn't know what to think, one side told me to kill him, that it would only be one less demon, but the other side told me not to. "Why do you want to help me?" Chang hissed. "Because I don't want to see you killed needlessly. I like you Chang, a whole lot, but if you die then its just me and the asses back there. Do you want me to go through life sad because I killed a friend?" I had slowly been advancing on him during our conversation. "Ryn get back NOW!" Gojyo called. I ignored him and focused on Demon Chang. "Chang, please, please listen to me. I want you to be happy. I want you to put on your limiter and be happy." He stared at me Then he grabbed me and held his claws to my neck.

"NO!!" Gojyo screamed before rushing in with his weapon bared. I put a spell on him that pulled him into the other room and held him there. I put an invisible barrier to where the others couldn't get in either. Chang turned me to where I was facing him and he changed. I fell to my knees and shut the spells off. Chang followed me to the floor and held me close. I was sobbing when I asked him where his limiter was. He shakily pointed to a little corner. I hurried to get it before he changed again. I picked up the little silver ring that was lying in the floor. Sanzo walked in with the banisher drawn. I could hear Hakkai and Goku holding Gojyo down saying that waist I did was my choice and that he had no control over what I did. Sanzo caught Chang and I in each others arms. He didn't get mad, but he gave a low whistle and walked out. "Chang I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." As I moved away, Chang caught me by the waist and pulled me into a sweet kiss. I pulled away and smiled up at him. "Ryn get over here now please." Sanzo asked, he sounded really pissed. I walked out of the kitchen and followed the guys up the stairs. "Don't you ever pull that kind of trick again. Do you understand? He could have killed you."

Sanzo was really mad, he acted like a father with his only kid. I told him so, but got smacked with the fan as an answer. Hakkai was smiling, but was really glittery, Goku worshiped me and Gojyo me a kiss and tried to squeeze one of my lives out of me. I felt good, but since I hadn't pleased Sanzo then nothing else mattered. All that I did, I felt like I gave him more of a reason to hate me and get rid of me. Nothing got solved that night.

The next day was special. I knew it was because we all got to sleep in. Hakkai was cooking breakfast and it smelled really good. "Morning Ryn." Goku mumbled, half awake, before he collapsed in a chair and promptly fell asleep. "Morning Ryn, I hope your hungry. Sanzo was good enough to get breakfast to cook and I took the liberty of using one of the cook's books." said Hakkai. "What's the occasion?" I asked. Goku woke up immediately and Hakkai looked like you could knock him over with a feather. Gojyo walked in and stepped over the chair which had been left on the floor from last night. "Have you looked at a calendar lately sweetheart? It's your birthday. Duh!" Gojyo said.

"My...My birthday?" I stuttered. I hadn't had a birthday in 100 years. Wait, I hadn't told them when it was so, how did they know? "The Merciful Goddess told us when we found you." Hakkai said, reading my mind. "So we kinda wanted to do something special." That evening there was a stunning black and red ball gown(sp?) in my closet. The guys urged me to put it on, well at least Gojyo, Goku and Hakkai did. Sanzo looked pissed about something. When I had finished changing, the guys had changed into suits. Now I knew what Sanzo was pissed about. "Where are we going?" I asked "We're going to some fancy dinner party thing." Gojyo said "Your guy Chang hooked us up with some tickets." I shook my head and we all headed out.

Hakkai was smiling and Goku was fidgeting with his tie. Sanzo grumbled the whole way there. Once we got there, we found a table and sat down to eat. The food was really good and the music wasn't that bad. Gojyo kept getting hopeful looks from the girls and angry looks from their dates. Music started up with a slow dance. Sanzo stood up and asked me to dance. I just stared at him. What was I supposed to say to that? I looked at Hakkai who smiled and nodded. Sanzo took my hand and lead me to the floor. "Why did you ask me to dance?" I asked him, although I was enjoying my dance, I was amazed and a bit frighten that Sanzo knew how. " Ryn, I know that you think I hate you, but I don't completely. It just that I haven't known you for very long. The others I've known for a long time, but I really don't know much about you. Just know that I don't really hate you all that much...yet." That was a really long speech for him. I nodded and blushed. After taking a dance with each one of them, much to Gojyo's annoyance, we finished eating and left. Back at the room, each of the guy's gave me a gist. That was really out of character for them.

Sanzo gave me a silver bracelet with a single emerald, the same color as my eyes. I don't know where the money came from for any of these gifts, and I don't really want to. Hakkai gave me a spell book and promised to teach me some new ones and improve the ones I knew. Gojyo gave me an outfit that was really punky goth. A black tank top with lace up the sides. But I had to be careful wearing it, and needed to make sure that my wings didn't show. Being a vampire demon had so many let downs it wasn't even funny. Some tight black pants with a spiked belt and a matching choker. Black and silver bangles and a pair of hot black street boots finished the accessories. But Goku's was the best gift of all. He handed me a box that was surprisingly heavy for its size. "Be really careful with it Ryn." He said. I set it on the table and carefully opened the box.


	2. From both sides of Heaven part 2

In the box was the cutest tiger cub I had ever seen

In the box was the cutest tiger cub I had ever seen. "What the HELL is that doing here?" Sanzo said, making the cub shrink back into her box. "Well, since Hakkai has Hakaru and you have me, and Gojyo has Ryn, I thought that Ryn needed a pet." Goku said with a glance in Gojyo and my direction. "I wanna keep her, she's really cute." I said. "Come on Sanzo, you haven't even seen her yet." Gojyo said petting her. "Fine, but you have to train her and keep up with her. Got it?" The tiger's eyes glowed green, as she snarled at Sanzo.

"Did I mention she's not a normal tiger, she can make her eyes glow different colors. The Merciful Goddess gave her to me when I was wondering what to give you Ryn." Goku said stroaking the cub. "What cha gonna call her?" Goku asked. " I don't know, I guess I could call her...well...great I'm out of ideas." I said while Sanzo mumbled something incoherent and stalked out of the room. "Why not call her Tatsuko?" Hakkai suggested. "Interesting." "Why not call her Terako?" Sanzo shouted across the hall. "Terror? Why that?" I asked wanting him dead. "Because she's a demon terror!" He replied. Unfortunately the name fit her exactly, because she jumped out of my arms and tore her box to shreds. "Lights out." Sanzo growled. I crawled into my bed and shooed Terako off my pillow. Her eyes turned and she purred. I fell asleep with her on my pillow anyway.

The next morning, I woke up and Terako was gone. I wandered around and still couldn't find her. I heard her purr, and looked in Hakkai's room. She was sitting on his pillow with Hakaru. "Terako will you get down from there?" I whispered furiously not knowing if Hakkai was awake or not. "Ryn don't get mad at her, Hakaru was enjoying her company." Hakkai said sitting up and handing her to me. I giggled as she licked my cheek with her rought tounge and set her down. Hakaru and Terako played on the floor and I watched.

Suddenly I felt a hand pulling me down. Hakkai pulled me to the side of his bed and pressed his lips against mine. He wound his fingers through my hair and around my waist. It's a good thing Gojyo wasn't there or else Hakkai would have gotten his ass kicked. Hakkai pulled away and I was left sitting on his bed with a tiger and a dragon. "RYN!" Sanzo yelled storming in and pressing the banisher against my head, followed by Gojyo with a really messy bed-head.

"Look what that damn tiger did!" He said holding up the edge of his robe, it was shredded and burned. Terako ran off with Hakaru and they both hid. I laughed and received a smack in the head from Gojyo. "Don't laugh it's not funny." He said snickering. "Don't touch me damn it!" I shouted. We both received a smack with the paper fan. That thing hurts worse than hell. "The next time that damn thing touches me, I'll burn it." I threatened.

"I've put up with your mouth for a long time Ryn and I've had enough. Out...Out...get the hell out!" Sanzo's eyes bulged and his gun was shoved in between my eyes. "But what about Hakkai and Hakaru? His dragon ruined your stupid robe dress thing as well." I returned. "What?" asked Hakkai walking into the room and finding himself in the conversation. "He has nothing to do with you or your demon tiger." Sanzo shouted. "I'm giving you till the count of three to get the hell out. If you or your tiger are still here, so help me, I'll blast your ass to kingdom come!"

I ran out the door without my stuff. I knew Sanzo was serious and I didn't have the slightest thought as to what Gojyo or Goku would say. I flew through the door just as Goku was coming in. I knocked him down and looked at him wide eyed. I cast a glance at Gojyo before I scrambled to get up from falling over Goku's legs. Sanzo shouted "Three!" and the banisher exploded out the door. I was so scared. I rushed out the door and jumped down the stairs. I found a wooded park and slumped against a tree. Terako ran up and fell next to my legs. I don't know how long I was there, but I fell into a deep sleep.

author interjection: ok guys, let her sleep and I'll go back to the room where the guys are. We're going to let them talk...so yeah...pay attention!

**Gojyo's pov**: Ryn ran out of the room and tripped over Goku. She looked at me with fear written all over her face. She got down the stairs as the banisher went off again. Terako ran right after Ryn for all she was worth. Goku sat sprawled on the ground, wide eyed. Running into the room, Hakkai had wrestled the gun away from Sanzo who sat on the ground." Give me the gun damn it!" Sanzo growled. He had his gun tossed to him, bullet less. "Here, I removed the bullets because they are used for killing demons, not Ryn." Hakkai said putting the bullets in his bag. I was confused, what the hell happened? "What the hell are you doing priest?" I shouted. "That girl's finally gone, now we can stop Gumaho's resurrection ourselves." Sanzo said reaching over and picking up his bullet less gun.

"Without Ryn, we have no chance of defeating him. Sanzo, Goku's pretty much undefeatable in his demon form, but Ryn's pretty much undefeatable in her human form. How do you think we're going to defeat him with out her?" Hakkai was so worked up that he was turning red. Hakaru squeaked at Sanzo and he sounded really pissed. "Buzz off dragon your just as annoying as that damn tiger." Sanzo said waving his hand in Hakaru's direction. "It's all my fault," Goku whispered. "I gave her Terako and that made Sanzo mad." Goku slammed his fist into the wall, denting it and making his knuckles bleed. He ran out and I let him go, if anyone could find Ryn, it was going to be him.

**Goku pov:** I ran down the hall and out the door. I had to find Ryn and bring her back. Everyone was on edge and it was all my fault. I stopped and thought about where I would go if I was her. It would have to be dark and out of the way. A cave would be perfect, but I doubted that there were any caves around here. A strong smell hit me. It was blood, possibly Ryn's blood. That was not good; if I could smell it, then another demon could smell it too. Damn! I had to find her quick. I didn't see the root that tripped me and caught around my ankle. The pain was intense, because the root was covered in inch long thorns.

I tried to disentangle myself while the thorns dug into my leg. "Damn bitch, why do you have to struggle so much?" A gravely voice asked a girl tied to a tree. She was beaten beyond recognition. "You were allowed to go once, now you will die, finally." The demon cackled, slicing her face with his clawed hand. "You will never kill me!" she said bravely, but barely above a whisper. The girl could have been a demon, but it wasn't Ryn, she was to smart. The male demon became enraged and began to claw her body to shreds. She was in horrible agony, but she never screamed or cried out. Enjoying seeing the girl suffer, the demon became even angrier that she didn't make a noise. He unchained her, took out a club, and smashed it on her arm.

The scream that erupted from the girl was so high pitched that the demon covered his ears. I couldn't sit there any longer. I flung myself at the demon with my nyo-bo. He was so surprised that it was easy to kill him. "Goku!" Hakkai's voice shouted. "Over here!" I yelled back. I walked over to the now still body of the beaten girl. She was alive but barely and she was so bloody that it took me a little while to figure out what I was looking at. Her eyes parted a bit and she looked at me a little awkwardly. "Are you alright?" What a stupid thing to say of course she wasn't alright, her body was a mess of shredded flesh and you could see bone in most places. she seemed to smile, and murmured something. "What did you say?" I leaned over and she said barely above a whisper, "I'm sorry Goku." Then she passed out. I backed away as Hakkai and the rest burst through the bushes. "Oh my god ! What the hell happened to her?"

**Hakkai pov :** Goku's eyes were taking up his face. "A demon attacked her, broke her arm, and pretty much killed her. But Hakkai, that bloody mess is Ryn." Goku tripped and I noticed that his leg was bleeding a bit and his jeans were ripped. I looked at the girl and semi recognized it as Ryn. She was really pitiful looking, I wanted to kill her, just so she would be out of the agony she was in. I felt such a rush of anger that I had to turn and demolish some hapless little bush. Leaves and thorns went flying, the others had to duck and I just sank to my knees.

This couldn't happen, not again, not to Ryn. It happened to Kanan, and I couldn't let another demon kill one of my girls. It was then that I realized that I loved Ryn. I loved her with all my heart. I knew that she couldn't be mine, she was Gojyo's, but I could always do my best to protect her when I could. There was no need to put a strain on their relationship, but I could always be on the look out for her. But even now I had failed her, by not protecting her, I had already failed her. I turned to Sanzo and the look that was etched on his face was horrible.

**Sanzo's pov:** What the hell did I just do? The kid was in my charge and I snapped. Damn why did every thing have to be so complicated? I guess it was my fault, but not completely. Ryn was like a little sister, for some reason my mind flitted to Kugaiji and Lirin. Lirin was a little sister, but she wasn't mine, thank the gods. One Goku was enough. I had to wonder if Kugaiji ever thought about beating her up. Hakkai asked what was wrong. I tried to smooth out my face, but looking at her, bleeding like she was hit me hard. Gojyo knelt down, took her head in his hands and wiped off some of the blood. He shook his head and looked like he could cry.

"Sanzo," Goku asked jarring me out of my thoughts "Is Ryn going to die?" "Yes," I managed "Sorry guys, but no one can live in that condition." "NO!" Gojyo shouted, his eyes clouding. "I won't let you kill her. " Gojyo, it's either we kill her now and see her again eventually, or she dies slowly and in pain. Now which would you rather?" I was angry that he could be that way, but I knew that was he said was out of fear. Hakkai and Goku looked at her, then at Gojyo, then finally at each other. I swallowed and pulled out the banisher.

"NO!" Gojyo screamed. Hakkai and Goku held him back, but it took some effort. They turned their heads away all that talk of shooting her came back to me. Now that I was actually doing it, it was the hardest thing I have ever done. I closed my eyes and aimed for her head. I heard her skull crack and knew she was dead. "RYN!" Gojyo screamed and pulled away from his captors. He rushed over and picked her now lifeless body up. "She's dead." Still holding her he sank to his knees and called for his shino-bo. Before he could do anything her body disappeared.

(So now that Ryn is dead, we have to go to Heaven. Since she is the Demon Goddess, she has to go do Heaven for a little R&R. There her name changes to Lioko and her bf is Nataku. When her body is repaired and her new life is ready, she goes back down and doesn't remember what has happened in heaven.) (Yeah ok it's weird I know, but I couldn't let her die...yet!)

"Lioko! Lioko wake up!" A nagging voice shattered my dream. "Ok, Ok I'm up gods what do you want?" I opened my eyes and who was it, but my little charge Navasi. I was happily dreaming about me and some really hot guys when this little fire-breathing runt, who thinks I'm his oni-chan, has to go and ruin it. "Lioko, Nataku is looking for you." He said looking at me with his big reddish-orangeish eyes. "Oh, thanks Navasi." I said.

I ran out the door, grabbing my bag. For some reason my left arm felt really weird. I guessed that my earthly counterpart must have lost another one of her lives, because I had run out of the building from which I go to, to be sent back. "Nataku!" I screamed as I ran to him in the middle of the street. "Lioko!" He yelled. I jumped and he swung me up in the air. Nataku held me close and kissed me. "Hey baby, I missed you." He murmured. "Me too." I whispered.

For the next half hour, we talked about the war and the different people I've ferried to the other worlds." LIOKO!" The shout came from behind me, and before I could turn around, someone grabbed and nearly crushed me. "Hey Squirt, where ya been?" A heavy laughing voice said "Otako?" "The one and only." Otako is the head general for Nataku, seeing as Nataku is the war prince. "Well, Otako, could you kindly, LET ME THE HELL GO!" I shouted. Otako was my cousin, but he acted more like an over protective brother. "Fine." He dropped me and then he and Nataku started to talk about some war move. "Wish you could fight this time Lioko, we could really use your powers". Nataku said looking back. I smiled and he held out his hand. I ran and grabbed it. "Great not more love birds." Otako grumbled. "You keep your filthy hands where I can see them when you are around my cousin, boy."

"Otako, if you'd be so kind as to escort our little goddess back to our building, that would be most appreciated". We spun around and it was none other than the Merciful cough cough Goddess. "I have to go back already?" I whined, but I have to admit, I was expecting it because my arm was feeling less weird than before. "Stop whining Lioko; you have to go it's your fault for getting in trouble in the first place." She snapped. She was referring to the time when I started a really big fight with the fire god, Manosi, the wind god, Kanto, and the season goddessk Maloki. And when we fight, the world up above and down below goes haywire. (occ: Sure I'm the element demon goddess, but when I get bored, the little gods take over. So I'm the one who they get their powers from.)

bic: I was the one who got into trouble for it and as punishment I had to go to earth with one hundred death's to die. So far I was down to sixty-nine. Otako sighed and turned around. "Lioko come on, we gotta go". I crossed me arms and just stood there. This happened ever time I had to go back. "Lioko, don't make this difficult for me or you. Now you have to go back, that's the way it is." "I'm not going back again, it's annoying." I said stubbornly. Otako sighed again and picked me up.

"Otako! Put me down now!" I screamed. He paid no attention and walked away. I couldn't do anything to him, so I just waved bye to Nataku and waited for Otako to put me down. He walked to the Building' strapped me down and walked off. I need to be strapped down so I can't get away again. "Otako, you know you want to let me go". I said seductively. "Lioko stop that will get you nowhere." He grumbled. For some reason he was always grumpy when I got sent back. "Oi." I said. "See ya later Lioko." Otako said. "Bye" I whispered. I started to get drowsy, and soon I fell asleep. A tiny tug on my body was all I felt.

(OK now back to Ryn, Gojyo, Goku and the rest.)

I woke up and the only thing I remember was getting beaten up by a demon; then he broke my arm and I must have blacked out. I felt my arm and it was healed, so I guessed I died. Looking around the room was dark, the curtains were pulled shut and the door was closed. The guys had to be around here somewhere, or else I wouldn't have been here. "Do you think she's back yet?" I heard a whine coming from the other side of the door. "Maybe, she wasn't there earlier though." Hakkai's voice came as an answer. I was just about to get out of the bed, but door creaked open and Goku stuck his head in the room.

"Ryn?" He whispered "Ryn, ya there?" My eyes, which had been closed, popped open and I saw him do a double take. "RYN!" He screamed and ran over. Goku took a flying leap and landed right next to me on the bed. "Hey Ryn." He whispered before leaning over to give me a kiss. 'Gods, the monkey is a friggin good kisser.' I thought. He pulled away and his eyes glittered in the dark. "Goku! Get the hell off her fag" shouted Gojyo stalking over and pulling him off me. "Just because she's your girlfriend doesn't mean I can't talk to her!" Goku yelled back. Hakkai laughed quietly as they continued to argue.

"Hey Ryn, how do you feel?" He asked. "Ok I guess, better than before. How long was I gone?" I asked trying to arrange my wings, they hurt like hell. (ooc: For those of you that have forgotten, I have wings, leathery bat ones, and yes they do work, and yes they hurt really bad!) "Nearly two days." He replied. "Damn, that's a really long time to be out." "Yeah we were all kinda getting worried about you." Hakkai murmured. Sanzo stalked over and dropped Terako in my lap. "Here take 'er, she's kept me up for hours looking for you." He grumbled.

Terako crawled over and her eyes glowed green. I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Hakkai shook his head and smiled. "Can't keep you down for long can we?" "Course not." Gojyo raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a thing. I stood up and shakily took a step. My legs felt really weird. Looking at my legs and arms I jumped. Running up and down them where faint black lines hardly visible. They started from my wrists and ankles and ended at my fingers and toes. "What the...Hakkai what is this?" Hakkai squinted and I realized that the lights were still off.

"Gods turn the lights on Sanzo." He flicked them on and my eyes felt like they were going to burn out of my head. "Oh, ga. That's sooooo bright." I said. Hakkai grabbed my hand and held it up to the light. "O my god!"

"No no no no no!" Hakkai dragged me out of the room. "Hakkai what's wrong with her?" Gojyo asked following us out of the room with a bewildered look on his face. Hakkai didn't bother to answer as he took a needle and instructed Gojyo to hold me. "What's wrong Hakkai?" I asked as Gojyo wrapped his arms around my waist. Hakkai said nothing as he stretched my hand out. "What ever happens doesn't let her go." He said to Gojyo, and drove the needle into my hand and watched as the blood trickled out. "What the hell was that for?" I screamed trying to break free of Gojyo's grip. "Sit still and stop squirming." Gojyo said. "Ryn! Hold still." Hakkai ordered. The blood started to turn black.

"Give me a bucket, a towel, anything." He barked. Goku pressed a towel into Hakkai's waiting hands. He wrapped it around my hand and waited until the black color had gone out of my fingers. The towel was soaked with black blood. Hakkai used his chi on my hand and quickly did the other hand and my feet. The black color had left my hands and feet. I felt a little woozy. Stumbling to a chair I put my head down on the table. "Ryn? You ok?" Hakkai asked taking my face in his hands. "Um hum, just a bit dizzy." I mumbled. His green eyes stared straight into mine, it was strange. I felt like he was looking for an answer in my eyes. A warmness came over me and he smiled. I suddenly felt really sleepy. "Hakkai what'd you do?" I mumbled. "Just go to sleep Ryn." As he faded away, I fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

Waking up I felt a lot better. I stumbled out of my room, and everyone was gone. My stomach growled and I reached for an apple. The Monkey had gotten to them and left me a note that said "Sorry I ate all your fruit." I burned the not and as I watched it disintegrate in my hand, the door opened. "Ryn, what are you doing out of bed?" Hakkai asked dropping his bag on the counter.

"Why are you using your powers?" The Monkey squeezed through the door carrying four full bags. I waited until he noticed me. "Hey Ryn, you feeling better?" he asked. "I'd feel a lot better if my fruit was here, but seeing that its not, I'll settle for your friggen head!" I threw a fire spell at him which fell into the sink and went out with a sizzle. "Oh shit!" he screamed and ran out the door, nearly hitting Gojyo and Sanzo. "Get your ass back here! When I get you there's gonna be a nice fire work show!" I yelled and ran after him.

"RYN! Get back here now!" Hakkai yelled. I stopped and stared. Hakkai never yelled…at anyone. "Will you stop running around? I don't want you top have a relapse." Hakkai grabbed my wrist, yanked me along and tossed me into the bedroom. He used his chi and locked me in there. "What the hell Hakkai? Let me out damn it!" I yelled, the spell he put on the door wouldn't let me get near it. "Just stay there and cool off. I really need you to calm down. Please Ryn, I need you to calm down. Please, I just need you to stay calm." He begged. "Hakkai, what's wrong with me? I was confused. What was so horribly wrong?

The door opened and the look on the guy's faces disturbed me. I walked over and stood in front of Hakkai. I looked up into his eyes and suddenly noticed how green they really were. "Ryn….I…" he sighed and I could see his eyes clouding up. "Ryn that black that you saw was the demon aurora building inside you. If it had gotten up near your head then you would have been lost. The farther up it goes and the blacker it gets makes it harder to get out. We caught it just in time." Hakkai looked at me and his eyes betrayed his feelings. Love and fear were evident, but deep in them was something I couldn't understand. Pain. Was he in pain? Was it something I did? Or was it pain at the memory of Kanan?

I promised I'd talk to him later about it. He let me go and I heard Goku say "He finally told her?" I turned and saw Gojyo with a cigarette. "Give me one." I asked. He got this weird look on his face and handed me one. Sanzo noticed and snatched it away before I could light it. "Aw, Sanzo come on. Just one." I whined. "Hell no Ryn, your 18, but so is Goku and I don't let him smoke or drink. What makes you think I'd let you?" He said lighting up** my** cigarette.

"Cause you let me drink." I mumbled Sanzo stopped and stared. "What?" he asked. "Nothing." I said flashing him a hundred watt smile. "Ryn! Since when do you drink?" Sanzo growled grabbing my wrist. "Since Hakkai figured out I can drink more than him!" I yelled and pulled away. Goku gulped and ran out the door. I ran after him. I heard Sanzo yelling and Gojyo laughing…till the banisher went off. I smirked and ran after Goku.

I almost lost him in the crowd, but a ramen/sushi stand stopped him. Knowing that he couldn't ever resist food I slowed down. The ramen cook looked fishy, and I came to a stop near Goku. "Goku lets go, please." I begged. "Why? The ramens' really good Ryn" he said around a mouthful of noodles. "The boy hasn't paid yet." smirked the owner. "He's not paying. Goku spit thoughts out, we're leaving." I growled. "The boy has to pay first." the cook growled back. "He didn't eat the stuff so we don't pay for it." I said getting in his face. He smiled kinda sinisterly and I heard someone choke.

The cook grabbed my shirt and spun me around. He held on to my tightly and I started to panic. Kneeling on the ground gagging and writhing was Goku. He had both hands on his neck and was turning blue. "Ya see demon girl, you don't pay me with money," he cackled "you pay me with your life!" "GOKU!" I screamed. The cook's hands turned into claws and his ears turned pointed. Demon!

He laughed hysterically as Goku hit the ground and twitched. People screamed and ran off. The demon threw me on the ground and grabbed my hair. He pulled my head back and grabbed the big knife from behind his big sushi counter. "Let go!" I screamed. He laughed and wrenched my head back even further. Goku lay still with his face on the ground. The demon put his knife against my throat and pressed down. I could feel my skin give way and felt the blood trickle down my neck. I gagged and struggled to get free. But the more I struggled the more I realized that I was in deep trouble.

The demon moved the knife away from my neck and whispered in my ear. "I cut you, but only enough to where the wound will heal, but you will never talk again." He licked some of the blood off my neck and seemingly enjoyed the taste. A flash of silver wound its way around the demon as he screamed and dispersed. "Ya know, I hate a man who can't respect a woman, so I guess I hate him double; stupid demon bastard." Gojyo's voice said behind me. I was laying on the ground on my back, bleeding. I tried to talk, but the demon had been right, I couldn't.

"Gods Ryn, what happened?" Hakkai asked working his chi on me. I tried to answer, but looked at Goku. I stupidly pointed and Hakkai's face fell. Sanzo was already there with Gojyo and they had turned Goku over. His face was all blue and he wasn't breathing. "Ryn, what the hell happened?" Sanzo asked cradling Goku's head. I shook my head and felt the tears come. "Say something damn it!" Sanzo said dropping Goku's head and grabbing my shoulders.

"Ryn say something,…anything." He got this worried look on his face till it changed to one of rage. He shook me and I cried out….sort of. I wrenched away and ran to Gojyo and held on. He cupped my face in his hands and looked at me. "Ryn," he whispered. "Can you talk at all?" I shook my head no and he looked really sad. I walked over to Goku's body and tilted his chin towards the sky. I grabbed the butcher knife and slit my hand just to get a few drops of blood. My blood could bring him back. I let them fall into his mouth and put my ear am his chest. I heard his heart beating softly, and I heard his breath stir around in his lungs and I knew that he'd be ok. Goku's color came back and he took a breath. I heard a low moan coming from his mouth, and I got off his chest.

I stood up and stumbled back. I fell on a nail that worked its way loose from the sushi cart. I tried to scream, but it came out a muffled squeak. I sat there with my knee bleeding badly and the guys fussing over Goku. I was so upset that I caused so much trouble for these guys. I felt like it was all my responsibility. My breathing was getting harder because I couldn't cry and breath at he same time. I still had the knife and my hand had stopped bleeding. Goku was only partially conscious and Sanzo was raising hell about something. No one looked in my direction as I raised the blade to my throat. Blood spurted out of the deep wound that I gashed in my neck I guess my gasp got the guys attention. "Ryn!" Gojyo screamed.

Hakkai turned me over and used his chi. It healed, but I jerked away and it only healed to were I was still bleeding, but it wasn't life threatening. "What the hell? You wanna die?" Sanzo shouted and hauled me to my feet before Hakkai could grab me again. "Sanzo, I'm not done." Hakkai said grabbing my arm. I couldn't take it anymore. I put a heat spell on my body. My skin gets so hot, that it starts little fires on my body mainly on my arms. "Ryn, don't use your powers, your too weak." Gojyo pleaded after the guys had let go and a little flame licked at my hand. I shook my head no and drops of blood dripped on the ground. "Ryn, your still bleeding,. Stop hurting yourself." He begged. I got really mad. I wrote something with the nail in the dirt, and pointed at it. Hakkai looked at it and shook his head. He leaned to touch me and I let a little flame do the talking for me.

"Ryn, come on, we want you with us. We need you." Well, that hit like a ton of bricks. I shook my head and looked down. My note had gotten al bloody, but it was still readable. 'I'm sorry I screw everything up. Leave me alone. Let me go. I'll only end up killing you all.' That was what the note read. I shook my head again and backed away. "Ryn." Sanzo warned. I stared at his with contempt and he got this strange look on his face. I glared at the rest of them turned, and ran. "RYN!" Gojyo screamed. I paid no attention to him. I kept running and lost them in the woods. I jumped into a tree and sat against it sobbing.

My neck had stopped bleeding, but my shirt was soaked with blood. Goku would probably find me soon, but at least I would have proven my point. A hand clamped over my mouth and I felt claws against my cheek. It defiantly was not Goku. Red hair fell across my shoulder and I heard metal bracelets clink. Kugaiji. "Hey Ryn," he murmured in my ear "whatcha doing here all by your self hum?" Kugaiji picked me up and jumped out of the tree. He deposited me on the ground and gave a little whistle. Dokugakoji and Yaone walked out of the bush. "Found her all ready?" Dokugakoji asked. Kugaiji nodded. "Yaone could you do anything about her throat?" he asked holding me down. I squirmed and tried to get away from him, but he was too strong.

"Ryn, hold still. If you're good I'll let you go back to your guys, but if no…" he paused and yanked me to my feet holding me to his chest. I felt really awkward and tried to pull away. "Stop moving." He growled. I bared my fangs and bit his shoulder. Kugaiji jerked away and held his arm. "What the hell was that for?" Dokugakoji grabbed me from behind and held his arms away from my face. Yaone healed my neck and Kugaiji's shoulder. Kugaiji took out a little bag and gave it to Yaone. She took it from him and pulled out something really shiny. "It's your voice Ryn, when the demon took it out, it was given to us." She explained. Yaone told Dokugakoji to hold my mouth open and shoved the thing down my throat. "What was that for?" I asked, and then the realization of my talking stopped me. The all smiled and Dokugakoji let me go.

"Looks like my little bro got himself a hot girl." He said running his fingers through my hair. I shrunk away from his hand. "If that's all you came here for them leave me alone." I said standing over by Yaone. "RYN!" Goku yelled bursting through the bushes. I jumped into a tree and left Kugaiji and company to fend for themselves. Goku looked at them, but they disappeared. "Goku did you find her?" asked Hakkai as he ran up. "Yeah, I saw her, but she jumped into a tree. I don't know where she is, but I'm hungry." he whined. Hakkai turned around and hit him. Goku looked shocked. "H…Hakkai?" he stammered holding his face. I leaned on my branch to get a better view and more amplification. "We're out looking for Ryn and all you can say is your hungry? What the hell's wrong with you?"

I stifled a laugh, Hakkai had been getting really mad lately and it was really funny. Goku looked up and looked straight into my eyes. "RYN!" he screamed and jumped straight up. I had no time to react. He caught me and pulled me out of the tree. I landed in his arms and tried to get away. Goku held on tight and we both fell on the ground I heard an oof as I landed on top of him. Goku relaxed his grip and I sprang away from him. Hakkai grabbed my arm and I pulled him down. We both fell, and he flipped over and held me down. Gojyo and Sanzo came crashing through the bushes just as Hakkai grabbed hold of me. "Hakkai, what are you doing?" Gojyo asked looking pissed.

"Let go you pervert!" I yelled Hakkai looked at me kinda oddly. "Hakkai just let her go." Sanzo said. "But if I let her go…" he said. "Just let her go!" Sanzo shouted. "But she's going to." Hakkai started Gojyo grabbed him by the arm and hauled him off me. I jumped to my feet and ran. "Run off." I heard Hakkai say. I laughed and kept running. "Sanzo no!" I heard a shout, before the banisher went off and a tree fell right in my path. I stopped and Gojyo tackled me. "Stop running goddamnit!" he yelled. "No!" I yelled as he smushed my body into the ground. "What?" he asked "What do you mean no?" Gojyo flipped me over and kept me pinned down.

"No! You have to let me go! You'll end up dead, or I'll turn demon or something. I'm only going to screw up. You might have been in India by now if I didn't keep screwing things up." "What are you talking about?" I felt his grip on my wrists slack off. My body tensed up and I felt really awkward. I stared deep into his crimson eyes and wondered how his "mother" could have ever hated him. I exhaled and relaxed in his grip. He climbed off me as Sanzo and the rest stalked up. "She can talk now." Goku said stating the obvious.

I was still on the ground as Gojyo put out his hand to help me up. I rolled my eyes and got up myself. Sanzo nodded and we headed out. Hakkai whistled and Hakaru and Terako came up. She looked at me and I returned the gaze. Terako growled and happily demolished some bush. Gosh…I loved that troublesome ball of fur. I was hungry and Goku was complaining about being hungry….again. Apparently forgetting that his last meal almost killed him.-- I sighed and jumped into a tree.

"Ryn, what are you doing?" "Be back in a minute." I said and jumped through the tree tops. There were some apple-looking things growing in one of the trees. I grabbed some and stuck them in my bag. I jumped out of the tree and ran back to the guys. "Here Goku, eat these." I handed him three of the apple-things and everyone else got one. "Hey why does he get three?" Gojyo asked as I handed him his one. "Because I don't want him complaining later smart one." I retorted. "Agg! There's a worm in this one!" Goku shrieked. "Half of one!" "Ok that's gross." I said "Means you ate the other half, monkey." Goku turned pea green and hurled into a bush. "Gee that's lovely." I muttered.

Hakaru nearly missed me as he shot down from a tree squeaking furiously. "Whoa slow down, calm down!" I said He landed on my shoulder and started squeaking again. "WHAT!?" Hakkai and I shouted simultaneously."I'm going to check it out." I said flipping out my wings. (They are bat wings, leathery and black. About 15 feet tip to tip, so yeah…their big. LOL I keep explaining them don't I) "Ryn be careful." Hakkai said. I nodded and took off. (Unlike my friend Navima I don't need a running start to take off…but she's a bird.)

"Where's she going? What's wrong? Hakkai! Answer me!" Sanzo freaked. "Wait." Was the simple answer he got. From my vantage point I caught a glimpse of a massive camp. There were hundreds of men and what appeared to be swords and things like that. I flew a little closer, but turned as soon as some of the people spotted me. I dive bombed towards the guys and made a pretty good landing in a tree. I jumped out and landed next to Sanzo. "It's true! About 100 yards out there are hundreds of people with weapons." I said slightly out of breath. Sanzo looked disturbed.

"Ok, Hakkai, Goku and Ryn, I need you to act as humanly as possible." He said "This might be one of those demon hunters of what ever they're called." Sanzo pointedly looked at me. I nodded and tucked my wings in really tight. I heard foot steps a way's off (having a dad from Hell can have its perks!) I told them so,about the footsteps not my dad, and suggested that we at least act normal.

I walked next to Gojyo and tried not to act afraid. When a demon hunt is going on, demons disappear. But since Hakkai, Goku and I looked normal, then I guess no one would really know the difference, as long as no one touched my back. Gojyo slipped his hand in mine, and smiled. I smiled back and leaned my head against his arm. About two minutes of walking, two men burst from the bushes.

"Stop! Who are you?" one called. "I'm Genjo Sanzo and these are my traveling Companions." Sanzo said with an air of authority. The men put their guards down. "Genjo Sanzo? The monk with the gun? Everyone's heard about you. How you go around with your banisher killing demon's with your friends." They said excitedly. I took a closer look at the men. "How old are you?" They stopped talking and looked down. "19" they said "We're twins, I'm Khan and he's Konda. But please don't tell the general, the youngest age is supposed to be 21." Khan pleaded. I smirked.

"So, you wanted to see what it was like to kill without getting punished for it right?" I said. They both kinda nodded and got really red. "You wanted to see the demons punished for their crimes didn't you?" I knew I was getting to them, it was kinda funny. "I'll bet you had a close relative or a friend die by a demon's hands?" That made them both look up with a face consumed by sorrow. "So when you were killing all those demons, women and children included, did you ever stop to think that you were killing someone's mother, wife, or girlfriend? If a demon's not killing you then why do it?" I was really pissed. They were both some lame ass excuses for hunters. All hunters were evil those who thought that it was all demon's fault for turning. "We're only doing our duty. But we have some a rumor to get straight with you first." The look on Konda's face made me take a step back.

I bumped into Hakkai who looked like normal…smiling. "Is it true that you three are demons?" Khan said pointing at me, Hakkai, and Goku. "We don't need to ask about you," they said pointing at Gojyo "Your hair and eyes tell all." Khan was starting to get a little creepy. "Why would you think I travel with demons when I kill them?" Sanzo said testily. "Well, we have heard how those three fight. The green man, Hakkai, uses chi. Goku has a nyo-bo that is summoned. And the girl, I don't know her name, but we have heard that she can control fire. Now if those aren't demon talents, then what is?" Konda finished.

We stared at them and Gojyo moved to where I was and put his arm around my shoulder. "Where did you hear that only demons could do those things?" Sanzo questioned. "She can control fire using a jutsu that she learned as a young child." He said. "I'm a ninja trainee, or at least I was. My instructor turned demon, and I had to kill him a few years ago." I was lying of course, something I did best. "We were going out and I really liked the fact that we were the same age. That was the most difficult thing I have ever done." I play cried and Gojyo looked like he believed me.

(Authors' side note: Sorry got a little Naruto there!)

"When did you become that strong?" Khan asked. I sniffled and said "When I was young. I hold the Blessing of Heaven. They looked at me in disbelief. "What's your name, Missy?" they sneered. "Butterfly. My mother loved butterflies. They are so free and seem to fly to heaven." "Butterfly? Psh ha ha ha!" Khan laughed. "What a sissy name." I looked shocked. "Uh uh, did he just?" The guys played along. "Oooh now you've done it!" Goku hooted. "No one calls her a sissy. Her name might be girly, but no one calls her that, and lives."

I felt my eyes smolder and could feel a flame want to flicker on my fingers. I couldn't blow my cover. Butterfly had been my best friend's name. She died when some guy shot her on 'accident.' She was a hard core punk who picked her own names and made one for herself. I loved her like a sister. She was the one that helped me become who I was and no one made fun of her for it. I felt my arm fly and hit Khan, who was still laughing, in the stomach. You could hear rids crack as he went flying into a tree. Khonda grabbed my arm and got a kick to the skull from Goku. The twins lay unconscious on the ground. "That's what you get for messing with demons." I said with my arm around Goku's shoulders. "Come on, let's get out of here." Sanzo said.

Hakkai nodded. "Hakaru transform." We all piled into the jeep and skirted around the hunter camp. Goku, Gojyo and I were all squished in the back. It got late and there was no village in sight. Goku went to sleep with his head on my lap. Gojyo didn't notice until we hit a bump. Goku moved a little, and Gojyo nearly went ballistic. "Ryn, what is that little piece of shit doing snuggled in your lap like that?" I leaned over grabbed his arm and pulled him, down for a kiss. I broke away and leaned my head over on his arm. I was so happy and content that I fell asleep.

The jeep stopped and we all jerked awake. Goku sat up slowly and got out of the jeep. Sanzo sighed and got out. "Guess we're here for the night." He grumbled. I tumbled out and Hakaru transformed with Gojyo still sitting there. I laughed quietly while I conjured up some wood for a fire, and some thick blankets. The desert which we now found ourselves in was really cold. I grabbed one of the blankets and scooted closer to Gojyo, who looked really funny. Goku wiggled next to me and fell asleep really close to the fire. I smiled and pulled him back a little. Gojyo wrapped his arms around me and played with my hair. I fell asleep and didn't wake up till morning.

A shadow fell across my face waking me up. "We're leaving and unless you want to get left, you getting up." Sanzo said. I got up and found a little fire playing around my ankles. It didn't hurt of course, but it did surprise me, I guess that I had gotten closer to the fire than I thought. I patted it out and stood up, brushing the sand off. "Oh my god." Hakkai whispered. I looked over y shoulder at him and stared at the dark line moving across the desert toward us. Goku picked up a burning stick which burnt him. "Whaaaa!" he shouted and flung it at me. I rolled my eyes and doused my pants. "Gods don't do that." The dark line was slowly getting closer. "Guys, we need to move now!" Gojyo said. Hakkai nodded and Hakaru transformed. My wings really ached, and that tended to be a bad thing. "Hakkai, can you think of something for my wings? They really hurt." Hakkai thought for a minute, but looked crestfallen.

"The only thing I can think of is a fly, but we can't do that here." I nodded in agreement and climbed in the jeep. I sat against a pile and felt so sore. "Ryn come here. Sanzo said. I looked at him questioningly. Crawling over Goku, I sat right behind Sanzo. "Here, drink this, but don't let Goku get it.' He said and pressed a little cup in my hands. I smelled the drink and it didn't smell bad, it smelled kinda fruity. "You like fruit drinks Sanzo?" Goku nearly knocked me out of the jeep trying to get the cup. "Let me have some!" He yelled. "No!" I shouted "Gojyo help me!" Gojyo scrambled to keep Goku from pushing me out of the jeep "Will you hurry up and drink it." Sanzo said "Goku shut up!" Sanzo shouted and pointed his gun at Goku and Gojyo. I quickly swallowed the fruity liquid. It went down ok, but it kinda burned in my stomach. "Ugh, what kinda shit it that?" I said feeling my stomach churn. "Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick!" I couldn't help it. I climbed to he top of the bar and jumped straight up.

My wings unfurled and I got lost in some cloud. I flew quickly to the black line, still hidden in the cloud, and hurled on some import looking person. I stifled a laugh at the way he hit the ground cussing and rolling around in the sand. I banked and headed back. I felt a lot better now. I flew back to the guys and Sanzo did not look please. "What he hell? You blew our cover!" Sanzo shouted. I landed in the jeep. "Well whatever you gave me made me sick and I doubt you want me to hurl in the jeep." Hakaru gave a metallic squeak and I laughed.

"Hakaru says that he's very much appreciative that Ryn didn't get sick in here." Hakkai said. I glanced at Hakkai and ad to smile. I didn't know anyone else who can drive with their eyes closed, that took some skills. I looked back and the black line had stopped moving. "Well, I might have just saved our asses because I got sick all over their leader person." "Way to go Ryn!" Gojyo said and gave me a high five. I giggled and threw my arms around Sanzo's neck. "Awwww come on Sanzo, it's not that bad." I felt cold steel against my head. I gulped and backed off.

"Don't ever touch me again. Got it?" I heard Hakkai laugh. "Sanzo, at least she's not another Goku." Hakaru gave another metallic whistle. Hakkai and I laughed. "Hakaru agrees as well." He said. "He says he's thankful she's light." "What's that supposed to mean huh?" Goku yelled. "I think that the jeep called you fat." Gojyo said. "Oooh dissed by a hunk of metal." I hooted. "Stupid dragon!" Goku yelled. Hakaru squeaked again. "My god Hakaru what language has Gojyo taught you?" Hakkai asked looking genuinely concerned, if that was possible for him.

"What did the parrot say?" Gojyo asked. "He said that Goku had a fat ass that weighted as much as a few of those damn demons." Sanzo shook his head. You could try eating less Goku, it's not like you'll starve." I nodded in agreement. "What the hell Ryn! You get away with everything." Goku yelled "I do not!" I yelled back. He stood up, and so did I.

"You are a pain in the ass. You get all the special attention because you're a girl!" "I fight better than you monkey ass." Terako growled from her place under Sanzo's chair, the only place she fit. "Oh yeah? Well we'll have to test that now won't we demon girl?" Goku yelled. He shoved me hard and I fell over. "Damn it Goku what the hell was that for?" I yelled back getting up and calling for a fire spell. "Will the both of you shut up? Your demon argument is petty so knock it off!" Sanzo shouted waving the banisher around. "Let he demon's argue among themselves. Hakkai said cheerfully. "Shut Up!" Sanzo yelled and turned around in his seat. The banisher went off between our bodies. It was so close that we both felt the wind against our clothes.

Goku and I looked at him before continuing our argument. "You are such a goody goody." I yelled. "Oh yeah, well you're a slut!" he yelled back. "What's that supposed to mean huh Rock baby?" "What do you think it means? We all know you screwed Gojyo and probably Hakkai too." He screamed. I was pissed, it that what he thought?

I got a good foot hold and shoved him hard. Goku fell back and grabbed my arm. We fell out of the jeep and landed on the sand in a pile. "Now look what you did jack ass!" I yelled untangling myself from him. "Me?! You pushed me!" he said with a face full of sand. I punched him in the face3 and was rewarded with a trickle of blood from his mouth. He screamed in rage, kicked me and sent me flying. I saw the jeep rolling back towards us as I hit the sand. Goku jumped up and grabbed my arm, yanking me up and hit me in my stomach. O gods that hurt like hell never could. Damn monkey got power.

I refused to let that boy get the best of me. As Goku reached back for another punch I brought my knee straight up. The look of pain that was etched on his face was priceless. He bent over and his head came in contact with my knee. He went flying back, blood streaming from a gash in his head. He lay on the sand for a little while before calling for his nyo-bo and ran towards me. I called for an earth spell and trapped him in a vine that shot from the sand. He got free amazingly and while I was conjuring up a water spell, Goku hit me with his staff. I was knocked back and landed on my face. Shaking blood, sand, and my hair out of my eyes, I ran towards him with my arm cocked back. I reached way back in history somewhere and by the time I got to the imprisonment of Gumaho my fist exploded on Goku's face.

The jeep was close by, Sanzo's eyes were big and he looked a bit afraid. Goku didn't move, he was unconscious and we both were a bloody mess, and my hair was matted with blood and sweat. I walked over to Goku and whispered "Just be sure to remember that it was a girl who beat you." I picked him up and slowly made my way back to the jeep. "Damn Ryn, you took his ass out quick." Gojyo said. I rubbed my head, smearing blood around. "Yup and it was easy." I took a gulp of air and coughed. I tossed Goku in the jeep and coughed even harder. I tasted blood in my mouth and sit it out. No spit, just blood. I started coughing more blood. Shit. That was not good. Gojyo jumped out of the jeep and sat me down.

"Ryn, what's wrong?" I couldn't answer, between coughing and spitting out blood, I was surprised that I had time to breath. "Gods, where did that monkey hit you?" Sanzo asked. He got out of the jeep and knelt in front of me. I held my stomach with one arm while covering my mouth with the other. "Lay down." Hakkai commanded. I glared at him and gulped more air down. Another coughing attack claimed that hard earned breath. "Grab her arms." Hakkai said. Gojyo nodded and grabbed my arms. "Sanzo grab her legs." I started to cough less as I was stretched out. My middle hurt so bad! I almost pulled Sanzo over pulling my lags up to my chest. "Stop!" Sanzo growled.

I let myself grow limp pain is a signal, if you ignore the signal, you can pretty much ignore the pain. Gods it hurt so bad. Hakkai felt my ribs and grunted. "Nothing broken.' He looked at Gojyo, "Don't kill me." He said. I didn't see Gojyo's face because I was wondering what the hell he was doing. He grabbed my shirt and lifted it up just a little. "Damn that's something normal people don't survive." Sanzo said. Gojyo let go of my arms and I stared at the purple bruise growing on my stomach. "Gods it hurt and it still hurts like Hell never could." I said wiping the blood off my lips. The blood in my hair was dry and it felt really nasty. I don't know why I keep my hair so long, but I do. "I need a shower. I said. "Well, baby, in case you can't see anymore, we're not exactly in a town right now." Gojyo said lifting me into the jeep. I glared at him as dark cloud rolled up, and at that moment, I was so happy I could control air and water. The rain was refreshingly cold. I called up a cloud that formed a barrier between me and the guys.


	3. From Both Sides of Heaven: The End

I quickly stripped, washed my hair, and slipped my wet, but clean clothes on. "Feel better?" Hakkai asked. "Yeah." A warm breeze dried my clothes and hair quickly. I conjured up a little rain cloud and used it to wash and heal Goku's wounds. "Next time you two have a fight, try not to knock each other out of the jeep. Ok?" Sanzo said. I nodded and passed out next to Goku in the back of the jeep. I woke up and looked at Goku asleep next to me. I sat up and gazed the little town which Hakkai was driving through. Goku sat up as well and rubbed his head. "Gods Ryn, did you have to hit me so hard?" I looked at him and lifted my shirt up to show him my bruise. "Gods Goku did you have to hit me so hard?" I mimicked. "You knocked me out!" He said. "You made me cough up blood!" I shot back. "Will you knock it off?!" Sanzo said hitting us with that damn fan. We both sat down hard. I started to cough again, but no blood.

I lowered my voice to a whisper. "Tonight the fan burns." He laughed and nodded. "I'm not joking." I said with a dead serious face. Goku stopped laughing and grinned evilly. I grinned back and quickly thought of a plan. We found an inn and got five rooms. Sanzo said that it was best if none of us stayed in the same room. "I don't want either of you to stay with Ryn. There's no telling what would happen." "Why? What would happen?" Goku asked. "Shut up Goku!" all three of us said in unison. He kinda shrunk back and stayed quiet. My room was sandwiched in between Sanzo's and Goku's. Just so he could keep an eye on me he said. I waited till everyone was asleep which took a while. I snuck out of my room and into Goku's.

"Goku wake up." I whispered. The monkey continued to snore. I wasn't going to shout, lest Sanzo hear, so I pulled the sheet off the bed and the monkey fell off with it. He hit the floor with a thunk and woke up. "What do you whant?" he yawned and sat up. "We're going to burn the fan remember?" I leaned over, my hair falling all around my face. "Don't do that Ryn, you look creepy." He mumbled. I went to walk to the door, but my foot got caught in the blanket on the floor. I toppled on top of Goku and we just stared at each other, our faces inches apart. "What the hell are you doing?"

We jumped apart and turned to face Gojyo. "I heard a lot of noise coming from in here, but I didn't think I'd find my girlfriend sleeping with the pet!" He hissed. His face was as red as his hair, and I could tell Goku's and mine were red as well. "Gojyo, we weren't doing anything, we were figuring out a plan to play a trick on Sanzo." Goku said. I nodded my head furiously and nearly made myself dizzy. "What kind of trick?" He asked, shutting the door and turning off the lights. I squinted against the harsh light as I continued. "We were going to burn the fan." Gojyo smirked. "Sounds like a plan." I nodded and flicked the lights back off. "And unless you want him to know we're coming, shut up and stay quiet."

The plan was that I would use an air spell to get into his room, grab the fan which was laying on sitting on the table, bring it out and watch it burn. Gojyo and Goku waited in my room while I got the fan. I adjusted to dark in the room, and quickly spotted the fan. Air spells worked great when it came to being quiet and nearly invisible. You see, air spells make you semi-transparent and you can walk through anything. During a battle you use them to avoid getting killed. I quickly grabbed the fan, and replaced it with a mini paper one. I looked at Sanzo, and could only see his upper body. Dressed in that skin tight black thing with the metal end, WOW! The damn monk was about as hot as he was ever going to be. I nearly walked into the wall with out my spell on. I slipped out of his room and held the fan up triumphantly. Gojyo nodded his head and Goku smiled evilly. I opened the window and stuck the fan out of it. A little flame licked and hungrily devoured the paper fan. I smiled and watched the fan disintegrate; the smoke billowed out and went into Hakkai's room. "Crap!" I said. I ran out of my room and burst in Hakkai's. He was stumbling around his room sleepily. Hakaru was throwing a fit and flew around my head squeaking like some over grown rat. I hadn't realized there was so much smoke. I grabbed Hakkai and pulled him out of the room. He sat on the floor coughing.

Hakaru settled down and sat down by Hakkai's leg. "You ok?" I asked. Hakkai took a gulp of air and nodded. "I was going to shut my window when a cloud of smoke hit me. " He said leaning his head back against the wall. Goku came out and snickered at Hakkai's face, coved with soot. "Will you shut up and go away?" I snapped and smacked him. He grumbled and joined Gojyo across the hall. I cleaned Hakkai's face off and he stood up. "Where did the smoke come from?" He asked. I looked down and Goku avoided Hakkai's eyes. "Well?" "We were burning useless things. Like paper and junk." Goku offered. Hakkai looked skeptic. "Uh huh, so how about we all get back to sleep?" Hakkai said bending over and picking Hakaru up. I nodded and went to my room. Terako jumped on my bed and we both fell asleep.

The next morning I apparently woke up before anyone else. I sat up and stretched. Terako sleepily got off my lap and snuggled on my pillow. I wandered downstairs and got a coffee. The coffee tasted really bitter and I decided not to finish it. The girl behind the counter smirked at me. Terako pawed at me knee. Wait! I left her in my room. How did she get out? "You are stupid. They were right, it was easy to kill you." The girl said. I turned my attention back to her and got a quick look at her pointed ears and distinct mark on her arm. Demon. A bullet shattered behind me and I fell to the floor. Something about my hand bothered me. "Ryn!" Sanzo shouted. He knelt next to me and held my head. My hand had a faint black line running up it just a little. Damn it I didn't need this now. I passed out as Sanzo and Hakkai looked down at me.

My hands hurt like hell. I woke up and looked down at the floor. Gojyo was asleep on a little pallet. I stared at his beautiful hair and perfect features. I gently ran my fingers along the scars running down his face. His eyes parted and he smiled up at me. "Feeling better?" he asked. I nodded. "What time is it?" I asked sleepily. "'bout 11:30 p.m. You passed out this morning." He said sitting up. "Wow" I murmured, and leaned my head back against my pillow. "May I?" Gojyo asked indicating the other side of my bed with his head. I looked at him. "You know how I feel about sleeping together." I said turning to look at the lonely pillow. Turning back he gave me the puppy dog pout. Damn! I shook my head and smiled. "Fine, but nothing happens." I said firmly. Gojyo seemed content with that and leaned over and kissed me sweetly on the lips. I rolled over and he climbed in with me. We fell asleep with his arm around my waist. Like I said nothing happened.

I woke up and he was gone. I automatically knew that Sanzo hadn't known he was in here in the first place. I smiled and wandered to Hakkai's room. I had a question for him. I knocked on the door and a muffled 'come in' answered. I walked in and was slightly embarrassed. Hakkai stood there with out a shirt and only had his pants on. "Oh…um...I'll come back later." I stammered. "No, it's ok." Hakkai said and grabbed a shirt. His muscles rippled under his creamy skin and …wait…what was I saying…I am in love with Gojyo not Hakkai. But, Hakkai did look good shirtless. I giggled. Hakkai looked at me questioningly. "What?" "Nothing, I was just laughing at a…joke." I said slowly. "Did you want something? It's really late, or early depending on which way you look at it." I glanced at his watch it was only 2 in the morning. "What happened?" "Answering a question with a question nice. " Something about Hakkai was scaring me. "Hakkai are you feeling ok?" I asked watching his every move. "Yes, why do you ask?" he said. "Just wondering. Where's Hakaru?" I asked keeping him in my full sight. "Playing with Terako I think." That confirmed it. Hakkai always knew where Hakaru was.

Demons seemed to be doing a lot of imposing lately. "Well as long as you're here, we might as well." the fake Hakkai smirked. "Might as well what?" I said backing away. He came toward me and backed me into a wall. "I think you know." He grinned menacingly. Like lighting he flashed and pinned me to the wall. I struggled, but was still weak from my recent poisoning He crushed my body into with wall with his, and crashed his lips on mine. I heard a low moan, coming from somewhere in the room, and I struggled even harder. He leaned back still holding me to the wall and smirked. "You're a great kisser; I'll bet you're ever better in bed." The demon flung me in the bed and looked at me hungrily.

My fire spell was useless, the poison or whatever had reduced it a mere flicker on my hand. Crap. I clambered over the other side of the bed, and fell off. The demon grabbed my arm and slung me on the bed again. A figure loomed behind him. The demon had morphed into his original form and had me pinned to the bed with him kneeling over me. Just as the demon lunged for my neck, a blast of chi killed him. "Are you ok?" Hakkai asked. I was shaking. "Yeah, I think so. What happened?" I rubbed my neck where the demon had pinned me down. Hakkai sat on the edge of the bed. I sat up and looked at him. His eyes glittered in the half light. "Hakkai, what's wrong?" I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Ryn, I almost lost you." He said and pulled me to his chest. Gods, couldn't I go one day without being crushed to death more than once. The way Hakkai was acting was very unusual. When he thought of Kanan, he got quiet, but not like this.

For once I didn't struggle to get away from his grasp. He shuddered and I could tell he was crying. I gently pulled away and looked at him. "Hakkai, its ok, I'm still here, you won't lose me that easily." He looked at me with those beautiful green eyes and smiled. "I guess it would take more than a demon to kill you. Oh, by the way, you're down one life, now you have sixty-eight." I stared at him. "What?" He stood up and looked at me. "Yeah, when you drank the poison you died." I shrugged. "Oh well, that's not important. What was the aura doing in my blood…again?" Hakkai shook his head "I'm not sure, but we'll have to keep an eye on that." He walked over to a little glass bottle sitting in a corner that I missed. "Chloroform, that bastard drugged us with chloroform. Hakkai rubbed his head and smashed the little bottle on the floor. I jumped. Something banged around inside the closet. Hakkai opened it and out fell Hakaru. "How could he do that to him?" Hakkai looked at me with a face mixed with rage and pain.

"What type of person could do that to a defenseless animal?" I shook my head. "A demon?" I answered. He grinned. I got off the bed and walked over to him. "You're doing a pretty good job of protecting me Hakkai. Don't worry." He smiled and put his arm around my waist. Hakkai pulled me over to him and trapped me against his chest. Hakkai gently kissed the top of my head and deeply inhaled in my hair. He seemed to linger over the sent and let go. Those soft dark green eyes stared deep into my bright green ones. They seemed to be telling me something that I couldn't quite get. I knew he was going to tell me something soon, so I waited.

"Ryn, I know that you're claimed by Gojyo, and I know that he loves you very much. Please love him back, and never lose him. But always know this: I love you as well. I want you to like me for who I am, and please let me protect you. If you need it or not, let me feel as thought you need me." He grabbed my shoulders and leaned his head down. I was speechless. Unconditional love from someone who's affection I couldn't return. That was really hard. Hakkai was the sweetest person I knew, and all he wanted was for me to be safe and happy. Hakkai picked his head up and let me go. "Ryn, don't think about it to much." Hakkai said. I slowly nodded and backed out the door.

I ran to Gojyo's room and jumped on his bed. "Wha'?" he sleepily grumbled. Looking at the clock I saw that it was 3:30 in the morning. "What do you want Ryn?" Gojyo asked gently tugging on my hair. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. Wrapping his arms around my waist he kissed my head. I sighed. "Nothing, I was cold and I had a really bad dream." I put a whimper in my voice and he held me tighter. "I can't do much about a dream, but I can get you warm." He said with a smile in his voice. "Shut up, I'm warm enough now." I said aggravated. He released me and turned over to where he was above me and looking down.

"Sorry," he said "Old habits die hard." He kissed me deeply and wrapped his arms around my body. I kissed back and tangled my fingers in his hair. He pulled away and trailed his lips to my collarbone. "Gojyo stop." I mumbled. He didn't listen and started to suck gently on my skin. He soon found my soft spot and I suppressed a gasp. Gojyo smiled against my skin and I gently pushed his head away. "Now stop!" I said firmly. Gojyo smiled and lay back down. I fell asleep in his arms and we slept till about 9 o'clock. Gojyo woke up and disentangled himself from me. He got dressed and pulled me out of bed. My feet hit the floor, and it happened to be ice cold. I yelped and dove under the covers. "Come on Ryn we got to go downstairs, everyone's waiting." The door opened and who stalked in but Sanzo.

"Ryn! What the hell are you doing in here?" Sanzo shouted. I shakily got out of the bed, freezing my ass off and stood in front of Sanzo. "Warming up?" I chattered. "What?" He asked nervously. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Nothing happened." "Oh yeah? Then what happened to your neck?" I rushed to the mirror. A faint outline of a bruise in the shape of a hand wrapped itself around my throat. "Gojyo didn't do that, that's for sure." I said rubbing my neck. "Than what did?" Sanzo asked testily. "A demon." Hakkai's voice broke the silence. "She want to my room to ask a question and an impersonating demon grabbed her and tried to strangle her." He said.

Sanzo grunted and stalked out of the room. "Hey Ryn, you do know that you and Goku owe me a fan right?" He called over his shoulder. "Hehehe yeah, sure." I said nervously. Gojyo shook his head and pulled me out of the room. Hakkai gave me a look, like that of a big brother and I smiled. I lived with the best guys a girl could know. Sure they got on my nerves and well, I wouldn't trade them for anything. I guess I really did know how lucky I was. Soon we would be on our way to fight Kugaiji and stop Jumaoh. After that, we'd all go our separate way's but for now, I would continue to love Gojyo, respect Sanzo…kinda. Argue with Goku and be protected by Hakkai. Well, what more could you ask for? So where ever we go, and what ever we do, just continue to look to the West and who knows. Maybe you'll see four guys, a girl and a little green jeep rolling up and causing trouble. But yeah, would you really want it any other way?

The End!

Authors note: Thanks for all you who waited so patiently for this. Thanks for the support and the comments, you guys are the best. Thanks again, Cleao


End file.
